


i'd like a redo

by FunkyDuckling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hoshigao Week 2020, Humor, Kamomedai Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: hoshiumi kourai might have had a passing interest in soulmates when he was younger, but none of that had prepared him for what fate had in store for him.
Relationships: Hakuba Gao/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	i'd like a redo

**Author's Note:**

> for day three of hoshigao week - prompt: I cannot believe this

With soulmates being as commonplace as they were, Hoshiumi Kourai had always figured that he could very well receive his mark as early as grade school, nevermind that his parents hadn't met until University. But that hadn’t stuck in his mind at first, it was overshadowed by far by the thought that there was someone out there _meant for him_. It was an awe-inspiring thought that he didn’t even understand the scope of at that point.

That lack of understanding didn’t stop him from ripping off his shirt dead set on looking for his own soul mark as soon as his parents had fully explained their own marks, on the off chance that he might already have one.

He did not, but that didn't stop his mother from helping him look.

Little Kourai had been a bit disappointed but not hugely so, as he was easily distracted by one of his father's colorful manga just within arms reach.

That didn’t stop him from asking his mother to see her own soul mark and to help him check himself over for one nearly every day for the next week, at least until he lost interest in them. At the end of the day, soulmates weren't the sort of thing he was worried about at four years old. 

No, he was far more concerned about breaking free from his brother's chains.

Then it was volleyball.

Kourai put in the effort, with both his school's team and practicing after hours. That didn't stop him from being too short to be considered for anything more than a spot on the bench, the last resort.

So he just practiced harder, soulmates being just about the furthest thing from his mind considering all the ground he had to make up. He might not be good enough for his height when he played at the same level as the other boys on his team but when he got _better_ than them, that would prove it to them.

He'd get his spot in the line-up.

By his third year of middle school, soulmates were a bit more prevalent if only for the fact that it was fairly common to meet your soulmate in high school. Everyone wanted to know if some random member of their class might have come across theirs already. Kourai tried to tune them out sometimes, but it was far too common a conversation topic for him to ignore it forever.

Having your soulmate's first _thoughts_ about you popping up on your body without much more notice than a warming of your skin wherever it ended up. It wasn't so terrifying as it was disconcerting.

Kourai couldn’t imagine it being nearly as romantic as he had imagined when he was younger, but as long as his soulmate wasn’t a do-nothing giant he figured that he would manage just fine.

It couldn’t be all that bad.

By the time Kourai had taken and passed Kamomedai High’s entrance exam, he was more than ready to prove himself in their volleyball tryouts too. They were one of the best teams in the prefecture, and he finally had his chance to show them exactly what he was made of.

The first day of school was something Kourai had been looking forward eagerly to the entire break. More importantly, right after school when he was due to gather in the gym with the rest of the first years for tryouts for the team.

He’d blow them all away.

The day passed at a snail’s pace as far as Kourai was concerned but by the time they were over he was off and hustling for the gym.

What a majestic beauty it was.

Stepping into the gym by far the first thing, and perhaps the worst thing, that he saw was an absolute behemoth of a teen already stretching out. ’ _Damn him and his stupidly long legs, getting here first_ ’ Kourai grumbled mentally before dropping his bag and heading to stretch out.

He had only just dropped his bag when he felt a noticeable heat spreading along the inside of his left wrist that had him immediately grabbing it in surprise and staring down at it.

’ _Who decided to let a grade-schooler come and play ball boy?_ ’

The words stood out starkly against his wrist and Kourai could barely believe it, the shock rapidly turning into burning anger the longer the words rattled around in his head.

“Who the _fuck_ does this belong to?!” He demanded, waving his wrist around broadly, this was _not_ why he had wanted to get all of the attention focused on him but apparently, this was what he got.

What he also got was the literal goliath holding up his own wrist and announcing, “Is this for real, it matches mine?”

Kourai shuffled dutifully closer to the goliath, grasping his wrist and staring down at it in abject horror. There in a fleshy ink were the words he now wished he hadn’t even thought.

Hoshiumi Kourai officially could not believe this fuck up of fate. The fact that the powers that be had thought a literal giant was a remotely appropriate perfect match for him was insulting. Though maybe not as much as the next words that came out of his _soulmate’s_ mouth.

“I guess it makes sense, put us together and you get two reasonably sized volleyball players! What are you, a libero?”

The insult had Kourai acting on instinct as his hand made a tight fist and drawing back (something which had their spectators immediately shuffle forward to stop him) before sucker punching the goliath in the gut and taking great pride in the way that he doubled over.

He might have gotten dragged away before he could get another hit in on the bastard but it was worth it by far, clearly, he had managed to do enough damage to get his point across.

None of his pride at his top-notch punch explained the swirling in his gut at the goliath’s deep brown eyes staring at him in confusion. No, that wasn’t important.

Not as important as the laundry list of questions he was already mentally composing for his interrogation of fate.

There was no way that this was what ‘meant to be’ was supposed to feel like.


End file.
